


Up to the Highest Heights

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac and Jack set out to fly a kite, but that's not all that's flying.





	Up to the Highest Heights

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> When I wrote Room with a View, JustDoIt24/7 made a comment about what if they were in public. I wondered whether they could keep their hands off each other (of course not). At JustDoIt24/7's urging, I decided to write it. This is the result. Enjoy!

“This is the life.” Jack Dalton stretched out on the grass under the tree, hands behind his head. The sun was shining, clouds were blowing by, and there was just enough of a breeze to make it worth flying the kite his partner and lover Angus, “Mac” MacGyver was assembling. “How’s it coming?” Jack asked.

 

“Almost done.” Mac made a final mark on the string of the kite. “There,” he said in satisfaction. He sat back on his heels and surveyed his work. Mac couldn’t buy a kite off the shelf; that would be too easy. Instead, he made it himself, perfecting his design over many days like these. By now, Mac had a sleek, aerodynamic design of the lightest materials possible. It was unadorned—Mac claimed even the thinnest coat of paint would cause drag—Jack didn’t see how just a dab of paint could make a difference, but he wasn’t going to argue with the genius. Mac did find the brightest colored materials he could, though. This one shimmered in a mix of blues and purples.

 

Jack rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand. “So, how high you aiming for this time?”

 

Mac consulted the notebook lying next to him. “Well, my best so far is 102 feet, 3 inches. Last time, I only got 93 feet, 7 inches. Conditions weren’t optimal, though. They’re much better today.”

 

Of course, Mac couldn’t just make a kite and fly it for the hell of it. For him, everything was an experiment. Each time, he shot for a personal best, carefully marking precise increments on the string, calculating wind speed, studying atmospheric conditions, and approaching it all like the scientist he was. Jack suspected under it all, part of Mac just enjoyed flying a kite; they’d been out in all sorts of “suboptimal” conditions, as Mac termed them, and Mac still seemed to have fun if the grin lighting up his face as his creation soared above the trees was anything to go by. Jack certainly enjoyed these outings. He loved watching Mac work, fingers nimbly assembling the kite, fingers that worked their magic just as nimbly on Jack, roaming over his flesh with just the barest pressure, or digging in hard enough to leave marks down Jack’s back. Fingers that wrapped perfectly around Jack’s cock, stroking rhythmically to bring him to his climax. Fingers that slid easily into Jack’s hole, prepping him to take Mac’s cock, driving him crazy before Mac even entered him. Jack was getting hard at the thought.

 

Jack rolled to his knees and knelt behind Mac, laying a light kiss on the back of his neck, tasting a slight, salty tang of sweat. It wasn’t that hot out, but it was hot enough to bring out beads of sweat on both men. That was okay; Mac glistening with sweat just turned Jack on even more. Screw flying a kite; Jack wanted Mac to send him soaring.

 

Jack slid his arms under Mac’s, bringing them around to rest on Mac’s chest, just above his nipples. Jack rubbed his thumbs over Mac’s t-shirt lightly, the cloth catching on the small nubs. Jack could feel them hardening under his touch.

 

Mac gasped. “Jack, what are you doing?”

 

Jack placed another kiss on Mac’s neck, open-mouthed this time, sucking at the spot, sure he was going to leave a nice bruise. That pleased the primal part of Jack’s brain that wanted to mark Mac as his at the same time the soldier longed to be marked himself. “Sorry, Mac,”--no, he wasn’t, not sorry at all--”but you look so sexy when you’re working. I couldn’t resist.” It was true. Many projects of Mac’s had been cast aside when Jack came up behind Mac, pressing close against his lover’s back, running his hands lightly down Mac’s arms to gently remove whatever Mac was working on before pushing the younger man up against the workbench. Some of their best sex had been in Mac’s workroom. Damn, this wasn’t helping Jack keep control.

 

Mac resisted. He seemed to have much better control over himself than Jack. “Jack, we’re in the middle of Griffith Park.”

 

Jack licked a stripe up Mac’s neck before he answered, feeling the younger man shudder. Oh, yeah, that’s what Jack wanted. He slid a hand down to cup Mac through his jeans, gratified to feel that Mac was getting hard, too. “So?” Jack said. “No one’s watching.” It was true. The tree they were under was at the edge of a large clearing—all the better for kite flying. A few people were scattered here and there, including a couple of other amorous couples, but no one was close by.

 

Mac looked around. His eyes settled on a father and son also taking advantage of the ideal kite flying weather. “Jack, there are kids around.”

 

Jack continued his assault on Mac, mouthing at the sensitive spot behind his ear. Mac couldn’t suppress a moan. “We’ll be discreet. C’mon, Mac, I want you so badly,” Jack pleaded.

 

Mac let out a ragged laugh ending in a gasp as Jack’s teeth fastened onto his earlobe. “Public sex is hardly discreet.”

 

“So, when has that stopped us?” True, they’d never actually had full-blown sex in public, but they’d done their share of heavy groping.

 

“Jack, seriously, stop before we get carried away,” Mac said, but there was no conviction in his voice, especially when Jack squeezed Mac’s cock with one hand and tweaked his nipple with the other. “Fuck it,” Mac growled, voice already husky with arousal. He twisted in Jack’s arms and pushed the older man flat on the ground, crawling over him and pinning him beneath his long, lean body.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jack gasped as their cocks brushed together. Even through all their clothes, the friction was delicious. “Give it to me, darlin’.”

 

“Shut up.” Mac smashed his lips to Jack’s, effectively cutting off anything else Jack planned on saying, not that Jack could think of anything but Mac’s lips on his own, Mac’s tongue invading his mouth, mapping it, tangling with Jack’s in a filthy dance. Mac tasted of the beer and potato salad from the picnic they’d enjoyed, and Jack let out a long moan, muffled by Mac’s lips on his.

 

Mac fumbled with Jack’s belt, never breaking the kiss. After a few tries, Mac got the older man’s jeans open and yanked his cock out of his briefs. Jack was already slick with precome, and Mac used his hand to rub it over Jack’s shaft to ease the way.

 

Jack broke the kiss, gasping for air. He reached for Mac’s jeans, but Mac beat him to it, rising to his knees and swiftly opening them to free his own cock. Jack took a minute to admire his lover looming over him, sun glistening in his blond hair, eyes dark with lust, cock swollen and nearly purple. As Jack watched, a bead of precome pearled at the tip of Mac’s cock and rolled down the length. Jack licked his lips. He wanted so badly to follow that drop with his tongue, to lick it up and taste Mac. “Mac, I want to suck you.”

 

Mac’s gaze grew even more heated, if that were possible. “Yeah,” he managed, voice rough with desire. He scooted up until he was positioned over Jack’s face, knees on either side of his head.

 

Jack wasted no time in swallowing Mac down until his cock hit the back of Jack’s throat. Jack had no gag reflex, and he loved deepthroating Mac. Mac never seemed to have any objections either. Jack smirked around his mouthful as Mac let out a moan. “Fuck, Jack, so good.”

 

Jack slowly slid up Mac’s cock, swirling his tongue around the tip before sliding back down. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, causing Mac to gasp. “God, yes, keep going.”

 

Jack needed no further urging. He set up a rhythm, bobbing, swirling, sucking, reducing Mac to incoherence. Jack slid a hand down to grasp his own cock, stroking hard and fast.

 

Mac tugged at Jack’s short hair. “I’m close, Jack.”

 

Jack took Mac as deep as he could and sucked hard. Mac cried out and came down Jack’s throat. Jack greedily swallowed it all. He pulled off and carefully licked the last drops off Mac’s softening cock.

 

Mac rolled to the side, boneless. “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

 

“I know,” Jack smirked.

 

Mac smacked him. He gazed down at Jack’s still hard cock. “Let me,” he said.

 

Jack certainly wasn’t going to argue. Mac’s hand replaced Jack’s. The blond leaned down to give Jack a deep kiss, swallowing the soldier’s moans of pleasure. Jack spiraled up at least a hundred feet, certainly higher than any kite of Mac’s. Mac’s hand sped up, sending Jack crashing back to earth in a powerful orgasm. “Mac, yes, Mac!”

 

Mac lifted his hand and licked it clean, one finger at a time, eyes fixed on Jack, tongue swirling around each digit. If he could, Jack was sure he’d be hard again. Jack reached a hand behind Mac’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, tasting himself on Mac’s tongue, sure Mac could do the same.

 

“Isn’t that better than flying a kite?” Jack asked when they broke apart, and Mac flopped down next to Jack again.

 

“Mmm,” Mac said. “Wasn’t a kite, but I was sure flying something.”

 

“Yes, you were,” Jack agreed. “You definitely sent me up to the highest heights.”

 

“Personal best,” Mac agreed.

 

The two men just lay there, side by side, basking in the afterglow, kite forgotten.

 

Jack broke the silence at last. “You can fly me anytime.”

 

Mac stole yet another kiss. “I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“Good,” Jack said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was going to be just rutting. I don't know about Mac and Jack, but it wasn't satisfying me. I already had the comment about Jack wanting to suck Mac, so that's what I went with.


End file.
